Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless telephones such as mobile and smart phones, tablets and laptop computers that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. These devices can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such devices incorporate additional functionality such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such devices can process executable instructions, including software applications, such as a web browser application, that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these devices can include significant computing capabilities. For example, a computing device, such as a wireless telephone, may include one or more microphones to capture audio signals for storage and playback. As another example, a computing device may record multiple channels of audio simultaneously in real-time. A user of the computing device may select when to start capturing the audio signal and when to stop capturing the audio signal.